The present invention relates to a storage container for use outdoors, and more particularly to a portable storage container which can conveniently be moved on the ground or carried by hand and, which is practical for keeping foods.
When taking a picnic or a pleasure-party outdoors, storage containers may be used to hold foods and a variety of articles. It is inconvenient to carry storage containers with storage items from place to place. Further, regular storage containers cannot keep foods fresh for long because they cannot keep their inside storage space in an air tight condition when closed.